real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brittany Zamora
Brittany Zamora is a former sixth-grade teacher at Las Brisas Academy Elementary School in Goodyear, Arizona. She received international media attention in March 2018, after she was arrested for having a sexual relationship with an underage student. On July 12, 2019, Zamora was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Criminal Activity On March 22, 2018, Zamora was suspected of sexual misconduct with one of her male students; he was 13 years old at the time. She was eventually arrested and booked into Fourth Avenue Jail on two counts of molestation of a child. The parents of the 13-year-old male student found text messages indicating sexual activity between the two of them on and off campus. She allegedly performed oral sex on him in her classroom and in her car. Another student allegedly witnessed the sex in the classroom and was also sent nude photos of Zamora. Authorities were notified of the relationship by the school's principal the day before. Daniel, her husband, allegedly called the boy's parents begging them not to go to the police, claiming his wife had "made a big mistake." On December 14, 2018, it was reported how the alleged sexual encounters started. Police documents revealed that it started when the victim texted his teacher in a classroom chatroom called Class Craft. The texting between the victim and his teacher then turned into flirting. She sent flirtatious messages like, "OMG lol you're so cute baby," and "I love u." Her texts also included, "I want you every day with no time limit," and "If I could quit my job and expletive you all day I would." The victim’s parents tell detectives their son disclosed two sexual encounters that occurred February 16 and 17. The victim also said in his forensic interview that Zamora reached out to him in the middle of the night on two occasions, drove out to his grandparents' house, and waited for him to sneak out. He also claimed another encounter happened on school campus after a school talent show. According to detectives who spoke to the victim’s parents, there were at least four sexual encounters with at least one of them involving sexual intercourse. In a recorded phone call detectives had the victim’s parents do conduct, Zamora immediately apologized and said she was willing to resign from her position. On the same call, she wanted the victim’s parents to meet with her in person, saying, "I don’t want to say stuff and have me recorded right now and bring this to court and have me go to jail for the rest of my life." It was also revealed that, while she was having sexual intercourse with the 13-year-old, she asked another student to stand guard in case anyone came near her classroom. On July 12, 2019, Zamora was sentenced to 20 years in prison. She will be on probation for the rest of her life and must register as a sex offender after she is released in the year 2038. Category:Important Category:Female Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Fallen Heroes Category:List Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Modern Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Living Villains